Where Do I Belong?
by Yellowfur
Summary: The Brotherhood are going to have a new member. A former resident of the XMansion, he's a little lost right now. There is now a chapter explaining why I wrote what I did if you don't know why already. Review or Pietro will cry.
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own "X-Men Evolution".**

**This is my first X-Men Evolution fanfic. It's about Ray, I like Ray. Please, if you're reading this, reviews would be much appreciated. I want to see how I'm doing. Oh, and if this fanfic seems like anyone else's, I'm sorry, I don't mean it to. And the title, I know, will seem re-used.Now, I'll leave you alone (I know you're heaving a sigh of relief) and the story will start.**

Pietro Maximoff poured himself coffee in a chipped mug. Coffee was one of favorite drinks; it gave him just enough caffeine to start off his day fast and with a kick. Not that the speed demon needed any help going fast. He could do that himself. Coffee just provided a little extra something. And he would get to enjoying it, too just this morning; as soon as the doorbell would stop ringing already! Didn't whoever was at the door get it that he didn't feel like answering and no one else was up yet? Pietro looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30 a.m. He sighed. No one was paying attention to the person at the door.

"_That means you should go away!" _he thought. With the last ring he finally got up and zipped to the door. There was nothing at the door but silence and darkness; a mix Pietro didn't mind standing in but didn't care to at the moment. He had things to do, like rudely wake his housemates. Besides, he hated the feeling of being too late for anything, such as a person at the door. It didn't stick right with him. Whoever it was would come back later.

Ray walked down the empty street. His watch read 5:37 a.m. as he walked back to the mansion he had a feeling he should call "home". He thought he _should,_ but it didn't feel like it at all. He longed for another place to go. Ray knew his personality just didn't mix, just didn't mesh well with the others at the mansion that he and many other mutants called home. He remembered his days as a Morlock; not the best of days. He shut his eyes and pushed out the memories. He left them to live a better life, out of the sewers and in the "upworld". Ray finally thought of a place where he would fit in better. However, he knew that Scott and everyone else back at "home" would call taboo. Finally, finally, finally, he worked up the confidence to push himself there and chickened out at the last minute.

_"Stupid Ray," _he thought. _"They weren't going to be up yet, at 5:30. And even if they were, what makes you think they would accept you? They'd probably send you back to the X-Mansion, laughing." _He finally made it back to the mansion. He checked his watch. 5:58 a.m. Some people might be up. He didn't quite feel like going back in the house yet. He'll just keep walking for a while.


	2. Too Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you, to those who reviewed. That isvery much appreciated. I'm currently working on this little Berserker fanfic, fanfics for other categories completely, and my X-Men Evo parody. And...if you're wondering by any chance if this fanfic will have any romance in it, I honestly haven't a clue if it will, though probably not. It's not that I don't like to see a good couple, it's solely the reason that I just can't write romance that well. Oh well. Here's a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Too Scared

"Where were you all morning?" asked Scott Summers.

Ray turned around, not really wanting to answer. He just wanted to go back up to his room and spend the rest of the Saturday laying in his bed and sorting out his thoughts.

"Out," he replied.

"Out where?" Scott asked, growing frustrated in a hurry.

"Out there!" and with that Ray walked up the stairs towards his room. He slammed his door and flopped on his bed. After about fifteen minutes of sitting doing nothing, there was a knock at his door. He silently ignored it.

_"Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, they'll go away," _Ray thought. It worked, and within seconds the person at the door just left down the hall. For a second, Ray caught himself wishing that his memories worked the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lance Alvers groggily poured himself what was let of the lukewarm coffee. Despite Pietro's purposely loud early morning activities, he had managed to get in a couple extra hours of sleep. He walked into the living room, where his other roommates were placed. Wanda was on the couch, reading some random morbid looking novel. Todd and Fred were watching mindless cartoons while sitting on the floor. Pietro wasn't there; Lance figured he was probably in the bathroom inspecting his hair, making sure every strand was in the correct place.

"What are you watching?" Lance asked.

"It's 'Ed, Edd, and Eddy'. It's awesome!" Fred answered.

"I like it!" Todd agreed.

"It's funny!"

"It's stupid." Lance grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the news.

"Ew!" Todd exclaimed and jumped away.

"Hey, cool. They say some funky looking mutants have been running around."

"Doing what?" asked Wanda, not looking up from her novel.

"Just running around, smashing stuff, stealing stuff."

"Sounds like fun!" Pietro blurted as he ran into the room and plopped down on the couch next to his sister. Wanda paid him no attention and still didn't look up from her book. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Pietro said, eager to make sure he hadn't lost it from missing the person at the door earlier that morning. He opened the door and, upon seeing the familiar face of what he recognized as another one of the X-geeks, Pietro slammed the door in his face without letting the person at the door say a word.

"Who was that?" asked Lance.

"One of the X-geeks in training." Pietro had no desire to talk to this boy from the X-Mansion as he knew he would have no interest in what he had to say. Lance felt the same way. Wanda, however, decided to put her book down and go see what the person wanted or needed. When she opened the door, no one was there. She stuck her head out the door to see if anyone was nearby.

Pietro laughed. "He was probably too scared to stick around."


	3. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. If I did...**

**I know, this chapter is short. And I'm sorry. By the way, before I write more of this story, I've been putting up a mental storyboard for it. And I figured out how I'm going to end it. You can look up this hint, but if you find out the answer to this hint, do not put it on a review! I want it to be a surprise for those who don't look it up or can't find it. Hint on the ending: It's what happened to the real Berserker in the original X-Men comics. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Pietro, unhappy to be interrupted of his usual activities, decided this would be the last time he would answer the door that day. He was getting sick of it, and wasn't liking who he was seeing at the door. Pietro opened the door and found the same person at the door that inhabited the doorstep earlier.

"Okay…" Pietro said as he crossed his arms. "What do you want? This is the second time you came by today."

"Uh…" Ray said. "This may be sort of hard to believe, but, um…I sort of want to…"

"Out with it!"

"I want to be a Brotherhood member!"

"We'll see!" Pietro slammed the door in his face. He quickly opened the door a crack. "Come back later. We'll talk about it." Ray felt a little dazed but nonetheless followed orders and left.

"Same person?" Wanda asked while coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, that weirdo." Pietro replied. "Hey Lance! Get this: The X-Geek who was at the door a minute ago wants to be part of our group."

Lance pondered this for a minute. He didn't know how to respond. He decided to think about it for a minute.

A minute later came his response. "Well, we don't have a lot of money, and a new member would just strain that more. That, and the fact that he was a former X-Man is not good. We don't want them knocking on our door."

"Of course not…" Pietro said.

"But if he doesn't feel right with the X-Men, who are we to keep away a potential member? Which one was it?"

"I don't know his name. His hair has two colors."

"If you don't see him often enough to know his name whenever we fight with the X-Men, then he must not be very important to them anyway. Bring him back here."

"One second!" Pietro replied. He zipped out the door and came back a few seconds later with Ray.

"That was odd…" said Ray, looking a little dazed by the sudden burst of speed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Todd as he hopped into the room.

"Go tell Freddy that we have a new member." Lance responded.


	4. Welcome To The Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. What a pity...**

**Another chapter for whom it may concern. The next chapter will be centered more in the X-Mansion. A couple chapters after that, the story just might be done. I don't plan on this being a really, really long fanfic.**

-------------------------------------------

"What, are you unhappy there or something?" Lance asked Ray.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I don't belong. I'm not like the others."

"I guess that's a good enough reason as any." Lance responded.

"You're not even a real X-Man, are you?" Pietro asked.

"Nope. I'm in training. I _was _in training, I mean." Ray replied.

"Hmph. Then maybe you weren't that good a fighter…"

Ray looked around and seemed oblivious at the moment to Pietro's obvious needling. He strolled into the kitchen where he met up with Blob. The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh…hi?" Ray said unsurely.

"I don't know how comfortable I am with an X-Man in the house…" Blob said.

Ray began to look frustrated. "Look, I am NOT an X-Man any longer! No doubt they don't care anyway."

"Whatever,' Pietro said. "What's your power, anyway?"

Ray looked up at the hanging light that was the only source of light for the entire room. With one jolt of his electricity he put out the light, and just as quickly, turned it back again. "Don't ask me to do that again, though, it probably isn't good for the light."

"Hey, cool man!" Todd exclaimed. "Could you like, pick up radio signals too and stuff?"

"Uh, no…" Ray said.

"Aw. Would've been cool…"

"Hey, Ray…" Wanda walked up to Ray. "Do the X-Men know you're gone? They won't come over here, will they?"

"Well, if they do, I'll make sure they know you had nothing to do with this."

"Good." Wanda still seemed a little unsure but didn't question any further.

"Who cares if they do? What's your code name thing, Ray?" Pietro asked.

"Berzerker."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Berzerker."

-------------------------------------------

**When the X-Men find out about Ray's switching huseholds and teams, what will they do? Will they be able to convince him to change his mind? Not likely! Find out soon, the next chapter will be out within the next couple of days, tomorrow if I can manage it.**


	5. Open Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Maybe in the next dimension over...**

**Chapter 5 for whom it may concern. This starts in the X-Mansion. I included a scene with Cyclops there, which was hard for me to write. This may sound sort of hard to believe, but I am not familiar with Cyclops 'cause...I don't really like him thatmuch. I can't explain it, he's just hard for me to write and hard for me to relate to. By the way,figure out my hint yet? No? Too bad. You'll just have to wait for my ending. I think it might be sort of surprising.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Bobby Drake walked down the hallway, looking for someone else, hopefully Ray. He had not seen Ray all day, and wouldn't admit it, but was beginning to get a little worried.

"Hey, Amara!" he said as he met up with her. "Have you seen Ray?"

"You know, now that I think of it, I haven't seen him all day." Amara answered.

"Dang. Thanks, bye." Bobby decided to check Ray's room. He knew it should be the first place he should look, but realized that Ray probably wouldn't spend the entire day inside there anyway.

He knocked on the door. "Ray? It's Bobby. C'mon, open up." There was no answer. Bobby tried knocking again, with no avail. He then opened Ray's bedroom door. Bobby saw nothing but an open window.

------------------------------------

Jean Grey knew something was wrong with Scott. She usually did. When he came out of the danger room, he had a defeated look on his face, and it probably wasn't from the battle itself.

"Something wrong?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah …" he replied halfheartedly.

"And….?"

"It's just that, with my powers so uncontrollable, I feel like sort of…weak."

"Oh, Scott, that's ridiculous! You're not weak! Everyone has control problems."

"Yeah, but if I get me head bumped from behind and my glasses fall off, then who knows what would happen…" Scott said, looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault you don't have control. And everyone knows that. Sometimes you just have to accept things as they are." Jean said with a comforting smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Hey, you didn't bring your old suit from the X-Men, did you?" Pietro asked Ray.

"Uh, no. Why do you need to…?"

"Good! Because you need a new uniform!" Pietro said before Ray had a chance to finish what he was saying.

"New uniform…?"

"Did I stutter? Yeah, a new uniform! Those old X-Men ones are stupid."

"Um…okay."

"Stop sounding so unsure of yourself!" Pietro said.

"What?" Ray asked, confused.

"If you can't sew, I'll make one!" Pietro offered. "You probably would mess it up anyway if you tried to make one."

"Yeah, sure, I can't sew." Ray replied.

Pietro disappeared up in his room for about five minutes and came back down with a strange-looking suit that looked sort of like a cross between Lance's suit and a small version of Freddy's. Ray didn't know how to respond.

"…Thank…you…?" he said, sort of freaked out by the odd suit.

"You're welcome!" Pietro said, throwing the suit at Ray and dashing back upstairs. Ray caught himself wondering exactly what would happen next at his strange new habitat.


	6. Nothing To Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Why are you picking on me?**

**So here's the latest chapter. It's also the third to last one, the next one will be the second to last, and then comes the eighth and final chapter. I am warning you now, if you hate sad endings, turn back now. Oh yeah, and a message about people not reviewing. This story is will soon hit it's 400th hit (yay! Thank you!). And I know that couldn't have been done without you, but let me just point something out. Hits for the story: 372. Reviews: 12. You do the math. Thanks to those who did review!**

-----------------------------------

Chapter 6: Nothing to Say

It was now Lance's turn to get up and answer the door.

"Oh, great," was Lance's reaction when he answered the door and saw a very angry Scott Summers there. "Hey, Ray…"

Ray came down and froze when he saw Scott. "Hi Scott…"

"Ray! What the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled.

"I'm here…"

"I can see that! You can't just up and leave like that!" Scott seemed to have predicted that Ray had left to join the Brotherhood.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ray fired back immediately. "I can do what I want!"

"Are you crazy?" Scott stepped inside. "Ray, if you don't…"

"Don't even think about threatening me! I'm not leaving! I finally belong somewhere! Go away and leave me alone!" Ray ordered defiantly.

Scott's face suddenly softened a bit. "Look, Ray, I know you're unhappy, but you can't solve all your problems by running."

Ray sighed. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm not leaving here, I'm not coming back. You may as well let everyone else know that."

Scott was at a loss for words. He simply turned and walked out the door.

------------------------------------

Ray sat next to Pietro, who was flipping the channels on the TV too fast for anyone else to see what was actually coming up on the screen. "Cool!" Pietro stopped on a show where two scientists were inspecting a dead body. "CSI!"

Ray usually liked the show, but tonight he didn't feel like watching right now. He was still thinking about meeting up with Scott at the door earlier.

Pietro seemed to be able to read his face. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about Summers! Forget about him, you're with us now!"

"You're right…" Ray agreed.

The doorbell rang again.

"You get it. It's probably for you." Pietro said.

Ray got up and answered the door. He saw Bobby at the doorway.

"Ray…"

"Look, Bobby. Don't try to convince me to come back. I'm fine here…"

"But Ray, you have to come back! You don't belong _here_!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Pietro shouted from the den.

"Ray, we miss you already. Even Roberto does."

"I bet. But I'm still not coming back. Goodbye Bobby. Go away now, please."

Bobby was about to say more, but the door was suddenly blocking his way. "Yeah, bye…" he shrugged.

"Hey, Ray! It's time for your first Brotherhood mission!" Pietro exclaimed proudly.

"Yay?" Ray responded, not knowing exactly what to say. "So…what is it?"

"We have to go to the docks."

"Why?"

"There's equipment my dad needs there."

"Why are we serving your dad?" Ray asked.

"Because…" Pietro paused, not sure of an answer himself. He caught himself not knowing what to say for once. "Because that's what we do sometimes! Is that _okay _with you?"

Ray realized he touched a nerve and decided not to continue. "Yeah, okay."

------------------------------------

At the docks, Ray didn't feel quite right. He couldn't place it; he just didn't feel in place.

_"What am I doing?" _he asked himself. _"With the X-Men, I would stop this kind of thing. Now here I am, caught in the middle of stealing electrical equipment."_

"Yo!" Todd said loudly, knocking Ray out of his thoughts. "Wake up! We're in the middle of something!"

"Hey, look!" Freddy said, pointing to the road leading away from the pier.

Ray saw the familiar X-Van coming down the road. When the full crew of the X-Men stepped out, they and the Brotherhood met face to face. Nobody knew what to say.

------------------------------------

**Review. Do it.**


	7. Have To Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Capiche?**

**Well, it's Chapter 7. Next is the Final Chapter. Note the cliffhanger. I might have an added chapter after that, one that sort of explains why I wrote what I did. You don't have to read that one, it'll be boring.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: Have To Fight

Ray's heart rate quickened upon just seeing the X-Men. He didn't want to fight his friends, at least not already! The way he saw it, he had only two options; fight his friends and former teammates and feel guilty about it later, or stay out of the fight and quite possibly get kicked out of the Brotherhood the same day he joined. And besides, if he did attack the X-Men, then he wouldn't have anywhere else to go if being a Brotherhood member didn't work out later. But if he turns on the Brotherhood like that, he might blow his only chance at being able to stay somewhere where he finally feels like he belongs and fits in just right. The Brotherhood was just right for what the others called Ray's "wild streak".

Ray looked at his friends, the ones he trained with through the danger room and Wolverine's "special" training sessions. Amara, Sam, Roberto, and Bobby were all lined up with the X-Men. They were all looking at him, and the looks on their faces seemed to challenge Ray, as if they knew he wasn't going to attack them. Ray caught himself wondering where the others were but decided he had other things to think about.

Ray's thoughts were interrupted by Cyclops calling out for his teammates to attack. Ray realized immediately that he probably wouldn't be able to get out of this one without fighting somebody. Reluctantly, he charged up bolts of electricity in his hands…

----------------------------------------

Scott took a good look at the Brotherhood before attacking. As usual, most of the members seemed like they were ready to fight. But Ray seemed to look panicked at the sight of his former teammates. Scott could tell from his eyes alone that Ray was considering the consequences of every move he could make. For a second, Scott realized that he sort of felt bad for Ray. But then Scott realized that their mission was to take down the Brotherhood. New members and all.

Avalanche was not in a mood to think about everyone and everything around him, though.

"Take this!" He mustered up some strength, punched the wooden planks of the docks below him, and sent a quake towards the X-Men. It was powerful enough to knock the X-Men off their feet, yet small enough to ensure no damage was done to the docks. If enough planks went down, it would send everyone under them into cold, dark water, which on that late fall night, was more like a graveyard than ocean water.

While the X-Men were temporarily off their feet, Toad jumped high into the air and shot his slime spit repeatedly at the X-Men, hoping it would hit someone's face and give them a temporary blindfold.

Cyclops was able to use his optic blasts to get the slime off his face. Jean was using her powers to help get it off the others. Cyclops turned towards his team and signaled a few members. Nightcrawler teleported off, probably somewhere near the Brotherhood to launch his own attack. Shadowcat phased under the planks, keeping a grip to prevent herself from falling under completely, and probably went for the same cause Nightcrawler did. Cannonball used his powers and flew through the air, charging at the Brotherhood.

The others scattered.

Then there was a bump to Cyclops from behind…

-----------------------------------

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? You'll see! Oh, and a huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Without you...this story never would've gotten past Chapter 2. That would've sucked.**


	8. Lost Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. G-g-gasp!**

**Sooo...here it is. The last real chapter. I'll include an epilogue/explanation chapter a little later.Thanks to all of my reviewers: L'ange-Sans-Ailes, Remy's Chere, RustCheck, QueenOfElectricity, Riye Link Reue, and Amelia Glitter. And thanks to any others who might review next or someone I forgot to credit.**

Chapter 8: Lost Friend

One hard bump was all that happened.

One hard bump was all that was needed.

Cyclops' visor came off from it. Optic blasts came spiraling out of control form Cyclops's eyes. They came so fast.

So fast that the X-Men could barely comprehend what was going on.

So fast that the Brotherhood almost froze in shock.

So fast that Pietro himself wondered if he could dodge it.

So fast that Jean, the telepath, could not stop it in any way.

So fast that Ray could not get out of the way in time.

The optic blast came spiraling across the docks, and hit Ray in the torso with a sickening sound. He let out one shout of pain as he was blasted off the pier. The part of the dock he was standing on began to burn, and the fire grew very, very quickly. In no time the burning wreckage collapsed over him.

A few different people jumped in to save Ray, but realized it was futile due to the burning wreckage of the docks.

Pietro used his superspeed (he is able to run on water for a short time) to scan the water, but saw nothing.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Bobby," Amara said the following day.

"Yeah?" Bobby was sitting on the couch pretending to watch T.V.

"Are you sad?"

Bobby sighed before answering. "Yeah. And before you say anything else to me, I don't want to hear anything like 'everyone is taken away for a reason' or about Ray having his time, like, preset or something, like predestined...or whatever." Bobby sighed again. "It was too early for him."

"Do you think he would've wanted you to sulk all day?" Amara said.

"Don't start. I've heard that one, too." Bobby responded dryly.

Amara paused. "You know what? I think sulking is the kind of thing he would've done!"

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." They sat still together for a minute before Bobby spoke up again. "You know what the worst part is? They didn't even find the body. For all we know, Ray is-"

"He's not still alive, Bobby. That's impossible. You were there. You saw what happened."

Bobby sat in another short, silent moment. "I wonder what the Brotherhood is thinking."

"They're probably confused." Amara replied.

"Like us?"

Now it was Amara's turn to sigh. "Like Ray was."

Bobby turned to Amara. "Where does he belong? He didn't know. I didn't know..."

"Wherever he's happy, Bobby." Amara replied, smiling at Bobby a little.

"Wherever he's happy." Bobby returned the smile.

* * *

**Oy. You do not know how forced that ending was. I rewrote that about a million times. And I probably didn't go with the bestchoice either. Stupid Yellowfur! -pounds head on desk- Hmmm...wow, what a hideously dark ending. Oh, and I'm SORRY for killing off Ray. Once again, before you tell your friends to never, ever read my story, read my next post in this story, it will be explaining things.**


	9. Explanation

This is a chapter explaining why I wrote what I did (don't read if you got the hint I posted in an earlier chapter).

In the comics, Berzerker was never an X-Man. Always a Morlock. Berzerker's first appearance was X-Factor (1st Series) #11. His last appearance was X-Factor (1st Series) #11. And it _was_ Cyclops who (accidentally) blasted him off the docks (killing him). I wanted my story to be a little more like the comics (I don't think they don't do enough of that in the show).

Again: Please don't boycott my stories or tell others to. I won't end every story like this. And I do really love Berzerker. One of my favorite characters.

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! You're all great, and I hope you liked the story!


End file.
